Valentine Kiss
by Cheating Death
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and not only is Hinata single but she is stuck working on top of that. Hidan is getting dragged to the candy store where she works due to Tobi's annoying quest to buy a present for any girl who is willing to go out with him. Will Naruto come by and ask Hinata out? Or will the foul-mouthed older male catch her attention instead? Rated M for swearing.


**So, I wanted to do a one-shot for Valentine's Day and decided to get off my lazy ass to write one. It's rated M mainly for Hidan's constant swearing. Please review and let me know if you liked it.**

**Valentine Kiss**

It was that special day. The day that comes only once a year where couples acted like a bunch of lovesick puppies, and single people went out looking for a date to spend the day with. That's right, it was Valentine's Day.

Hidan walked down the sidewalk, a look of disgust on his face as he passed several people. Some people were walking alone, muttering to themselves about how they were going to get a date. Others seemed not to care and went about their day as they normally would. However, there were some couples holding hands, making kissy faces, and talking to each other in baby voices. Hidan wrinkled his nose, wanting to punch those people in their faces. Public displays of affection were one thing. Looking like a total idiot was another.

Teenage boys were trying to get up money to buy a present for the girls they liked, while the girls stressed over whether or not anyone would ask them out. Hidan heard some girls squealing about some kid named Sasuke. Sasuke...was that Itachi's younger brother? He'd met the little jerk one time and had almost beaten him up if not for Itachi restraining him. According to Itachi, Sasuke was going through that whole 'moody, angsty phase that most teenage guys usually go through at some point.' To Hidan, Sasuke was just a whiny brat who needed a lesson on how not to be a disrespectful little punk.

"Oh my god, I hope Sasuke-kun asks me out!" One girl gushed excitedly to her best friend.

"Yeah, right! He's going to ask meeee out!" her friend shot back.

"Don't make me fucking puke..." Hidan muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Hidan Sempai! Is that yooouuuu!?"

Hidan froze and cursed to himself, refusing to turn around. "Oh, fuck no... Don't tell me-"

Tobi glomped Hidan from behind, nearly knocking the larger male over. Hidan managed to regain his footing, a vein in his forehead throbbing as he peered over his shoulder. His violet eyes narrowed with rage.

"Tobi," he hissed in a threatening voice. "What the FUCK are you doing?"

Hugging him around the waist, Tobi looked up, his face hidden behind that strange mask that he never seemed to take off. "Well, Deidara Sempai told me that he had a date today and that I should go bother someone else! So here I am!"

Hidan peeled the shorter boy off of him, using all of his willpower not to knock the kid out. "And why the fuck are you bothering me?"

"Because no one should be alone on Valentine's Day! All the others have their dates going on today! But not you, Hidan Sempai! So that's why I'm here!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Yeah, and last time I checked, you don't have a girlfriend either. So why don't you go the fuck away and find one and leave me the hell alone!" Hidan snapped, walking away, before Tobi jumped in front of him.

"That's a great idea!" The masked boy started to hyperventilate. "But, I'll need to bring presents with me if I expect to get a girlfriend! Let's go to the candy store! I want to buy my new girlfriend some candy! Why don't you come with me!? You can get a girlfriend, too!"

"Thanks, but no fucking thanks! I'm all set with that," Hidan huffed, only to be blocked again by Tobi. "Will you go the fuck away already!?"

Tobi sighed in sympathy. "Look, I know that you're upset that your girlfriend dumped you last week for that weird guy who always plays bongos in that coffee shop that I go to. Speaking of which, they have the best hot chocolate in town! They have these special pink marshmallows to make it more festive for Valentine's Day!"

The silver-haired teen twitched, close to punching the annoying kid. "I'll fucking get back at those two! One way or another, I'll make them fucking pay!"

"Well, in the meantime, you can come with me to the candy store!" With that, Tobi grabbed Hidan's wrist and began to drag him with crazed determination.

"Hey! Let me the fuck go!" Hidan did punch him this time, sending him into a telephone pole. "I'll fucking go with you. Just leave me the hell alone after you're done getting your stupid fucking candy!"

_Meanwhile_

Hinata sighed wistfully, looking out the window of the candy shop. It was Valentine's Day, yet here she was; at work. Normally there would be two people working together in the store. However, everyone else was either married or out with their significant others. Being the only one who was actually single, Hinata had been forced to work most of the day by herself. The store was only open until four today, yet she knew that even when she got off from work, she wouldn't actually have any plans. Unless, of course, Naruto came in and asked what she might be up to...

"Like that'll ever happen," she murmured, before busying herself by stocking some candy on the shelves.

Typically she would've been allowed to wear her normal clothes at work, as the elderly couple who owned the shop were pretty lenient with the dress code. However, the old man was somewhat of a pervert and had 'supplied' a uniform for Hinata to wear for this particular day. It would help bring in sales, according to him. His wife was somewhat senile and thought Hinata looked great despite the appearance of the outfit. Hinata thought the complete opposite. The pleated red skirt was so short that it only covered her upper thighs, and no matter how much she tugged at it, it wouldn't magically grow longer. The short-sleeved pink button-up shirt was even worse; it was too tight and Hinata was unable to fasten the top few buttons, exposing much more cleavage than she ever would've been comfortable showing off. She wore white thigh highs, which ended a few inches below where her skirt came down to. The only thing part of the outfit that fit properly were the pink ballet flats. On her head was a pink headband with a sparkly red heart that was slightly on the right side. Hinata didn't know where her boss had gotten the outfit or how he had found out her clothing size (even if everything was a bit too small...) but she had no interest in figuring it out. It was already bad enough without all the disturbing details.

Hinata sighed. "This is humiliating..." She tugged at the skirt, hoping to cover herself up a bit more. No such luck.

"Hurry up Hidan Sempai! We're almost there!"

The girl looked over at the door, hearing the sound of an overly excited teenager outside. Moments later, a boy with a strange mask on his face came barreling into the store, tripping over his own feet, rolling in the process, before crashing into the counter. Startled, Hinata gazed down at the fallen kid, confused and concerned at the same time.

"Um...are you okay?" she asked softly, taking a step closer.

Hidan entered the store with an irritated look on his face, as he was used to Tobi's constant clumsiness. "Don't mind that idiot. He fucking deserved it for being a hyperactive moron."

Hinata stared at the young man a for brief moment before tearing her gaze away as she caught herself blushing slightly. She had to admit that he was extremely good-looking, with dark violet eyes and his silver hair slicked back away from his face that seemed to suit him very well. He had left about half of the buttons on his white shirt undone, exposing part of his muscular chest. Hinata noted that he was several inches taller than her, the top of her head only coming up to about where his shoulders were.

Likewise, Hidan eyed her up and down, not being subtle as he checked her out. The girl was a big younger than him, and in that outfit she was wearing, she was fucking adorable in his opinion. He liked how her long raven hair flowed all the way down to her waist and how her white eyes had an alluring hint of lavender in them. Her skin looked like smooth porcelain and he wonder how soft her pink lips were. Catching his searing gaze, Hinata turned a deep shade of red and looked away again, feeling more exposed than ever. Hidan smirked, finding her blush cute.

Tobi suddenly sprang up and scrambled over to her. "I'm trying to get a girlfriend and need to buy some candy first! Oh, will _you_ be my girlfriend!?"

"Uh..." Hinata's eyes were wide and she didn't know how to respond to the question. "Well...um..."

"Tobi, leave the poor girl alone before she calls the fucking cops and has you arrested," Hidan snapped, turning his attention to Deidara's #1 Fan.

"NOOO! I can't go back to jail again!" the boy exclaimed in distress.

"D-don't worry," Hinata told him, trying to calm him down before he had a complete meltdown. "I won't call the cops. And I'm sure you'll find something to give to your, um, new girlfriend."

Tobi relaxed a bit, relieved that he wouldn't be arrested again. Pein would be pissed if he had to come bail his ass out two times in the span of a week...

"Can you help me pick some stuff out?" he asked eagerly as he looked around the store. "This place is so big! There's so much to choose from!"

Hinata smiled. "I'd be happy to."

She glanced at the rickety ladder behind the counter, silently praying that she would not have to use it. The ladder was almost as old as the shop itself, if not older. It had been in the store for the past thirty years, when it had first opened. And although the old man had plenty of money to buy a new one, he refused to part with that ancient thing. Hinata hoped that it would hold up for a little while longer...

As she showed him around the store, Hidan took a few minutes to look around as well. The store wasn't huge like Tobi had stated, but it had a large assortment of candies on all four of the walls. One wall had been set up exclusively with boxed chocolates for Valentine's Day. There were porcelain vases with chocolate roses, and there was even a section with plushy stuffed animals. Some of the animals were holding fluffy pillows with Valentine related messages written on them, while others held flowers or small boxes of candy. All of them had overly-large bright colored eyes, that were supposed to be cute, but to Hidan, they just looked stupid. Or just plain creepy. It was as if they were whispering 'Buy, us...buy us...we'll keep you company...forever...!'

"Fuck that," he muttered as he moved on.

There was a counter in front of one of the walls, where there was a cash register to ring out purchases. The counter doubled as a glass-paned pastry case filled with a variety of cakes, cookies, brownies, pies, and other mouth-watering flaky pastries. There was also a small dish with two cinnamon rolls on it, both glazed generously with icing. There was another case filled with truffles, as well as strawberries, cherries, pretzels, and other treats that had been dipped into chocolate.

Behind the counter there was a ladder that looked like it was barely holding together with a few screws, some duct tape, and maybe some heavy duty glue. Hidan quirked an eyebrow, then heard the shop's door slam open. He whirled around to see two girls run in, out of breath. One girl had her long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, while the other girl wore her short pink hair down around her shoulders.

"Hinata!" they shouted in unision.

The dark-haired girl turned to them with a warm smile. "Hi, Sakura. Hey, Ino. What's up?"

While Tobi stared intently at the wall, trying to make up his mind, Hinata walked over to them. Hidan pretended to look around, wishing Tobi would hurry the hell up.

"Awww, Hinata, you look sooo cute!" The blond girl, Ino, squealed while Sakura nodded in agreement.

Hinata's face turned pink and she modestly hugged herself. "Oh, um, thank you... So, what can I help you with?"

"You don't have to act all professional with us," Sakura said with a small laugh. "But seriously, can you tell Ino-Pig that Sasuke-kun is going to ask _me_ out, and not her?"

"Yeah right, Forehead!" Ino shot back before turning her attention back to their startled friend. "Sasuke-kun's going to ask _me_ out!"

"So...are you two looking for presents for him?" Hinata guessed, trying not to take sides.

Ino and Sakura glared at each other, before turning back to her and smiling sweetly. "Yes!"

Hinata sweat-dropped. "Okay. Well, there's boxes of chocolates on that wall right there. The biggest size has over one hundred candies in it. Or you could always go with pastry of some sort if Sasuke doesn't like candy. I have a feeling that he wouldn't like a stuffed animal though..."

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura mused, exchanging a glance with Ino. "Sasuke's too manly for a stuffed animal."

Hidan snickered to himself, recalling the time Itachi had told his friends about Sasuke's 'secret' stuffed animal collection. He was almost tempted to tell the girls to get them all freaked out. However, in the end, he decided that he didn't want to get screamed at by a couple of crazy Sasuke fangirls. Tobi was annoying enough to deal with as is, and he didn't want to hear it from two whiny teenage girls.

"I'm going to buy Sasuke-kun the biggest box of chocolates in the store!" Ino announced.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Then I'm going to buy Sasuke-kun a huge box of assorted desserts! He'll like them way better than your stupid candy, Ino Pig!" Sakura shot back.

While they glowered at each other, Hinata moved behind the pastry counter. "Um, which ones would you like, Sakura?"

While the pinkette made her selection, Ino put the box of candy on the counter and waited to be rung out. "Hey, Sakura, has Naruto come around today to bug you? You know he's going to try to get you to go out with him."

Hinata bristled slightly at the mention of Naruto's name before blushing and closing the box of desserts. She tied it up with a red ribbon, unaware of Hidan's occasional glances at her. Tobi was taking forever staring at the selection of plush animals, muttering to himself over which would be the best one.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That idiot. Why won't he take the damn hint? Obviously I like Sasuke-kun, no matter how much he tries to convince me otherwise."

"Yeah, he should be paying attention to a certain girl who actually likes him," Ino said with a coy smile as she looked at Hinata.

"Umm..." Hinata turned redder and rung out the box of candy.

"Hinata, if Naruto comes in here, tell him that I'm out looking for Sasuke," Sakura almost begged. "He won't listen to me, but maybe he'll leave me alone if you tell him to. And who knows, maybe once he realizes that he has no chance with me, he'll notice you and ask you out."

Her dark-haired friend poked her pointer fingers together nervously. "You think so?"

"We'll have to find out," the blond piped up with a smile. "We gotta get going, Hinata. But we'll call you later to find out what happened, okay?"

Hinata nodded and returned the smile. "Alright, see you later. I hope Sasuke likes your presents."

"He'll love mine at least!" Sakura said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, I doubt that, Forehead," Ino scoffed back as she exited the shop with her friend, both of them bickering until they were out of sight.

Hidan stormed over to Tobi, now suddenly jealous of this Naruto kid. He didn't know why, but he was angry that the cute girl, Hinata, liked someone else. Someone who obviously must've been blind to prefer that flat-chest pink-haired girl over a hot girl like her.

"Tobi, are you fucking done yet?" Hidan snapped, getting more and more aggravated. "You've been staring at that same thing for five fucking minutes already."

"Hmmmm..." Tobi continued to stare at the item, a pink giraffe with large googly eyes. "Is this the one? Or maybe the monkey...? Oh, or the hippo!"

Hidan groaned, facepalming. "This is taking forever..."

After a few minutes, Hinata began to wipe down her counter and the pastry case before suddenly hearing the sound of the shop's doors slamming open. Startled, she looked up to see Naruto in the doorway, breathing heavily. Her face immediately turned red as the blond made his way to the counter, grinning widely.

"Hey, Hinata! I'm glad you're here," he announced excitedly.

"H-h-hello N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied meekly, now stuttering horribly.

She didn't notice Hidan's eyes narrow as she spoke her crush's name. Naruto seemed oblivious of the revealing outfit she wore, now really convincing Hidan that he must've been blind.

"Hinata, tell me right now," Naruto said, leaning close. "Out of everything in this shop, what's your most favorite thing?"

The girl smiled and looked down, her blush still prominent. "Um, w-w-well...I'd have t-to say...the cinnamon rolls are m-m-my favorite."

"Great!" Naruto eyed the large rolls before looking at Hinata again. "I'll take one of those then. I'm sure Sakura will love it! And can you wrap it up to make it look nice?"

"O-okay," she replied softly, feeling her heart ache.

Hidan's mouth hung open in disbelievement. That was just plain cruel, even in Hidan's eyes. He could see as Hinata struggled not to cry, trying to keep a straight face as her hands trembled slightly.

As she boxed the roll up and tied it with a pink bow, Naruto chose a large box of chocolates and a huge stuffed bear holding a pillow that read 'I Love You'.

"There's no way she'll say 'no' to me," he remarked confidently. "Oh, and can you write 'I Love You' on the card also?"

"Um...sure... And Sakura w-w-was here a few m-m-minutes ago," she said in a small voice as she shakily wrote the note. "She was b-buying presents for Sasuke..."

"As soon as she sees what I'm bringing her, she forget that bastard in a heartbeat," Naruto replied as he handed her money.

Hinata gave him his change and offered the faintest of smiles. "Have a n-nice day, Naruto-kun."

"You too, Hinata. Bye!" He ran out of the store in pursuit of Sakura.

As soon as he was gone, Hinata turned and headed into the back room, wiping her eyes as she disappeared behind the door. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, although at that point in time, there were only two other people in the store.

"I'm so stupid," she muttered to herself as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why would Naruto-kun want someone like me?"

Hidan stared at the door, angry that the stupid blond kid had made the girl upset. "She likes that fucking loser? She can do way better."

_Like me_, he thought to himself with a cocky half-smile. Tobi suddenly jumped over in front of Hidan, holding a large pink stuffed hippo that was carrying a box of candy.

"Look Hidan Sempai! I made my decision on the stuffed animal!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Took you fucking long enough," Hidan scoffed. "And don't yell in my ear!"

Tobi looked around the store one last time before shoving the hippo into Hidan's arms and darting over to the wall with the counter. "Wow, look at that! All the way on the top shelf! It's a chocolate dinosaur!"

Hidan frowned at the stuffed animal in annoyance, then glanced at the item that had excited the masked teen. "Yeah, so?"

"I want it!" Tobi began to hug the wall.

"And I want to admit you into the nearby mental hospital, but we can't have everything we want, now can we?" Hidan let the plush hippo fall to the floor.

"But I have enough money!" Tobi held up his wallet as if he'd won the lottery. "Candy store girl! Candy store girl!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Will you shut the fuck up already?"

Hearing the customer, Hinata quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to help calm down. She only had a few hours left of her shift, and then after that she could go home and cry as much as she wanted. But until then, she had to do her job and make sure the customers were waited on.

"Are you all set?" Hinata asked as she emerged from the back room.

Tobi nodded vigorously, with his mask somehow not flying off his face. "Yup! I got this really cool pink hippo! And I want to buy that chocolate dinosaur up there!"

Hinata looked up to where he was pointing to, feeling her heart sink as she saw that it was on the very top shelf of the wall. "Th-the one all the w-w-way up there?"

"Yup!"

"Uhh...o-okay..." Hinata moved the ladder over a few feet to position it a spot where she could reach the dinosaur.

"I'm gonna have a chocolate dinosaur!" Tobi exclaimed as he jumped up and down like a little kid.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before she slowly began to climb the ladder. She winced as it squeaked in protest, praying that today wouldn't be the day where it finally collapsed. Hidan quirked an eyebrow as he watched her carefully climb up. The girl had to be ninety pounds soaking wet, but even with her light weight, the ladder seemed to barely support even itself.

_Please don't break, please don't break, please don't break,_ Hinata silently hoped. She finally made it to the shelf where the dinosaur was on, holding the top rung of the ladder tightly with one hand as she drew out her other hand to grab it. It was further away than she had anticipated and she had to stretch to reach it. Just as she wrapped her fingers around the chocolate, the rung she had been holding onto suddenly snapped off the ladder. With a gasp, Hinata felt herself falling backwards, her eyes wide with panic. She unintentionally let go of the dinosaur, though she was more worried about landing on the hardwood floor and cracking her head open.

Hidan shot forward, while Tobi let out a scream and dove to grab the chocolate in mid-air. The silver-haired teen caught Hinata in his arms before she hit the floor, while Tobi crashed into the wall as he rescued his precious chocolate dinosaur.

Surprised, Hinata looked up at Hidan, a blush coloring her cheeks as he held her bridal style. "Uh, th-thank you."

Hidan smirked at her, in no hurry to put her down. "Well, I wouldn't let a pretty girl get hurt like that."

"What about an ugly girl?" Tobi questioned as he hugged his candy, lying on the floor.

"Shut up, Tobi," he snapped for what seemed to be the millionth time, finally setting Hinata down.

"Um, i-i-is there anything I can get f-f-for you?" Hinata asked shyly. "Anything at all?"

Hidan glanced over at the last cinnamon roll in the pastry case. "Are the cinnamon rolls here any good?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Y-yeah, they're the b-best in town."

"Alright, I'll buy that last cinnamon roll," he replied.

The girl gently shook her head as she carefully placed the roll in a small box. "D-don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Well, can you do me a favor and write a small note on it?" Hidan asked, his eyes scanning across her chest again, before reverting his gaze back up to her face.

"Sure, w-what do you want me to write?" Hinata tied a red and pink ribbon around the box.

"Can you write... 'To the hottest girl in the world'?" He smirked at her, a devious glint in his eyes.

Hinata did as he asked, finding herself to be disappointed that there was girl he seemed to like. She didn't know why; it wasn't like she knew him or anything. Still though, he was a hot older guy who had saved her from cracking her skull open. That had to count as something.

"A-all set," she murmured softly as she handed to box to him. "I hope she likes your gift."

Hidan smirked. "Me too." With that he held the box out, catching the girl off guard.

Hinata looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "I-is there something wrong with it?"

"Nope. I just wanted to give this to the hottest girl in the world," he told her, his gaze searing.

"Ummm..." She was speechless for a few seconds, before looking at the box again. "This is for m-m-me?"

"You do like cinnamon rolls, don't you?" He teased as she carefully took the box. "From what I heard, they're your favorite."

Blushing, Hinata smiled warmly up at him. "Yeah, they are... Thank you... Hidan, right?"

"Hidan Sempai!" Tobi suddenly interrupted.

"Not now," he said rather calmly as he continued to stare at the petite girl. "So...are you free after work? I'd like to get to know you, Hinata. But I'll make sure I ditch this fucking idiot first."

Hinata nodded, her face turning redder. "I'd like that. I'm off at four today."

"Sounds good," he replied with a smile.

She shyly looked up at him. "Um, would you like a kiss?"

Hidan smirked again, which Hinata couldn't help but find sexy. "I'd fucking love one."

"Okay." With that, she took his hand and put a Hershey kiss into the palm of it. "Here."

Hidan stared at the piece of chocolate, a dejected look on his face. Hinata giggled softly and went on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. She gasped as he suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her lips. When he pulled away, he was amused to see her shocked expression.

"So, did you like it?" he asked casually.

Hinata simply stared at him, red-faced, before suddenly fainting. Hidan quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling, then picked her up.

"I'll take that as 'yes'," he remarked with a victorious smile.

"Oh, my god! Hidan Sempai killed the candy store girl!" Tobi hugged his chocolate dinosaur close. "Call an ambulance!"

"Shut up, Tobi!" Hidan growled. "I didn't fucking kill her!"

"And I still need a girlfriend!" The masked teen began to run around in circles in a panic.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Not this shit again..."

"Wait! I don't need a girlfriend! My chocolate dinosaur loves me!" Tobi announced. "I shall name her Keiko!"

The older male sweat-dropped. "You seriously need to admit yourself into that fucking mental hospital..."

**And that completes this one-shot! Hope you liked it or at least found it somewhat amusing. I'm thinking of doing a sequel for it, where Hidan and Hinata go on their actual date. If I do, it might be a few months or so, if I even do one at all. If I get enough positive feedback I will. If not, then I may not bother. **


End file.
